Al final de este sombrío tunel
by Tsukie-chan
Summary: Naruto está triste porque Sakura le dejó, pero una chica pelinegra que siempre estuvo enamorado de él le hará comprender que hay ocsas mas importantes naruhina oneshot


El teléfono comenzó a sonar, era el único ruido en la gran mansión. Una joven de pelo negro se removió en la cama al oír el molesto ruido. Cogió la almohada y se la colocó encima de la cabeza intentando que su cabeza dejara de retumbar por culpa del maldito sonido. Después de que el teléfono sonara unas cuantas veces, y dando por hecho que nadie lo iba a coger a no ser que fuera ella misma, se enderezó en la cama mientras bostezaba

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- preguntó la chica en voz alta, algo molesta por tener que levantarse. Agarró el teléfono entre sus manos y se lo colocaba para hablar

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la chica. Su rostro no se veía bastante bien, además de parecer algo enfadada, sus ojos estaban rojos de al parecer tanto llorar, su voz temblaba un poco.

-Necesito que vengas, Hinata- ella reconoció la voz, y las ganas de llorar volvieron a aflorar en ella.

Y todo por lo que ocurrió poco tiempo atrás

**Flash back**

-Hinata, estamos aquí- señaló una pelirrosa con mirada seria. Hinata se dio la vuelta para ubicar la voz y encontrarse a su mejor amiga, Sakura, junto con Naruto y Kiba.

Se dirigió hacia ellos, los cuatro habían quedado en comer en el Ichiraku, al parecer Naruto quería darles una gran noticia. Ella no se esperaba lo que venía, quizá si lo hubiera sabido, nunca hubiese ido con sus amigos.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hacia el puesto de ramen, Naruto iba hablando con Sakura, mientras Hinata y Kiba les seguían de cerca. A Hinata no le gustaba ver como Naruto la estaba ignorando mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga. Pero debido a su personalidad, no dijo nada, mientras entablaba una entablada conversación con Kiba.

Al llegar, todos se sentaron en cuatro sillas mientras hacían sus pedidos.

-Y bien, Naruto¿Qué querías contarnos?- preguntó Kiba. Hinata y él se acercaron a Naruto para oír mejor la respuesta. Hinata se fijó que en ese momento Sakura bajaba la cabeza y se ponía un poco roja. Algo en la cabeza de Hinata le dijo que no le iba a gustar para nada la noticia, especialmente si Sakura estaba así.

-Sakura-chan y yo… estamos saliendo. Llevamos un mes, pero hoy quisimos decíroslo a vosotros que sois mis amigos- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, que se le empañaron de lágrimas. Sintió furia hacia su amiga y tristeza al oír eso. Necesitaba irse si no quería desmoronarse delante de todos.

-Oye… chicos- hablo con la cara oculta en sombras para que sus amigos no vieran las lágrimas que empezaban a surcar su rostro- me tengo que ir-

Hinata miró un momento a Sakura, ella le devolvió la mirada. Estaba segura que Sakura pudo ver sus lágrimas y su expresión de furia dibujado en su rostro. Pero lo que vio Hinata en ella le impresionó, ella parecía triste, no tanto como ella, pero al fin y al cabo no muy contenta.

Ella se fue corriendo del lugar sin dar ninguna explicación, corrió y se dirigió hacia su casa, mientras los dos chicos se quedaron con cara de duda en la cara, y Sakura solo se entristecía más.

Hinata llegó a su casa, sin ni siquiera saludar a sus padres se dirigió, a su cuarto se echó encima de su cama y lloraba abiertamente.

-¿Por qué Sakura?- pensó la Ojiperla mientras lloraba- pero al fin y al cabo no es su culpa, yo nunca le dije que amaba a Naruto-

Se quedó así por un buen rato, pero al final sus ojos se agotaron se cerraron, intentando conciliar un sueño que a ella le parecía lejano. Ella no quería dormir, intentó abrir de nuevo sus ojos perla, si se dormía estaba segura que como muchas otras veces lo vería entre sus sueños.

**Fin flash back**

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto¿Para qué quieres que vaya?- preguntó Hinata mientras unas nuevas lágrimas empezaban a escurrir por su rostro

-Podrías venir por favor- dijo Naruto insistiendo de nuevo

-Pero, Naruto-kun, son las 3 de la mañana y…- intentó desquitarse Hinata

-Por favor, Hinata, no tengo a nadie más en quien confiar- le insistió Naruto

-Está bien Naruto- dijo con un suspiro, intentando sonar tranquila, aunque algo en la voz de Naruto le preocupaba

Colgó el teléfono, se dirigió hacia su armario para ponerse su traje de ninja. Si Naruto llamaba a esas horas es porque seguramente tendría algún problema con alguna misión, o necesitaría su ayuda para algo. Después de terminar de vestirse, cogió un abrigo y salió fuera mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a la casa de Naruto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata empezó a llamar insistentemente a la puerta. Naruto tenía prisa porque viniera, y ahora no le contestaba a la puerta. No se extraño debido a que Naruto a veces se retrasaba de esta manera. Ella se empezó a preocupar cuando a los 10 minutos él no había abierto. Saltó la verja de la casa y se coló por una ventana que se encontraba abierta.

-_Byakugan__- _dijo Hinata mientras activaba sus ojos, y veía el aura de Naruto justo debajo suyo.

Ella bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió hacia la puerta del salón donde podía ver el aura de Naruto. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, agarró el pomo de la puerta… y ahí se quedó. Tenía miedo de entrar, no sabía por qué. Dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Lo que vio le sorprendió de sobremanera. Naruto, su amigo, su amor, la persona que desea ser la más fuerte, convertirse en Hokage, sentado en un sillón, con una copa en la mano: Borracho

-Naruto-kun- Hinata no cabía de la impresión, incluso si ahora alguien les atacara o viera la cara de la muerte en persona, ella no podría sorprenderse más de lo que ya estaba. Ni siquiera podía moverse, no sabía en qué pensar, hacer o decir.

-¿Te sorprende que esté así, Hinata¿Acaso yo no puedo tener mis problemas?- preguntó con ironía el Uzumaki mientras se servía más de la botella que se encontraba en la mesa. Naruto se levantó para mirar por una de las ventanas, con la copa en la mano, y de espaldas a Hinata.

Hinata logró reaccionar, y se movió un paso más cerca de Naruto, aún con los ojos abiertos, paró al oír una misteriosa risa que le recordó a Sasuke, si a Sasuke, que provenía de Naruto.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Hinata. Cambiando su semblante de sorpresa a uno de seguridad, muy raro en ella. Pero tenía que saberlo, saber por qué Naruto estaba así.

-Tú lo sabes¿Verdad?- preguntó Naruto, mientras giraba su cabeza y veía a Hinata con una mirada infausta, al igual que una sonrisa siniestra en su boca. Hinata retrocedió y su inseguridad se hizo presente.

-¿Que sé qué?- preguntó Hinata- Tú eres el que me llamó para que viniera-

Hinata estaba asustada, pero intentó poner de nuevo aire de seguridad, porque si no temía que Naruto pudiera hacerle algo.

-Quieres saber porque hago esto. Seguro que sospechas, y estás en lo correcto, que lo hago _por ella__- _le contestó Naruto, mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba a Hinata.

- Espero tu respuesta- atinó a decir Hinata

-Desde que era pequeño ella siempre me ha gustado- empezó Naruto mientras se acercaba a Hinata- ella nunca me ha hecho caso, luego de que Sasuke se fue, pensé que ahora quizá tendría una oportunidad, ya que Sakura estaba enamorada de él-

Naruto se acercó completamente a ella. Hinata no se movió del sitio, mientras esperaba con paciencia que Naruto siguiera su historia.

-Hace un mes, le dije que fuéramos al Ichiraku juntos, como mucho tiempo atrás se lo había pedido tantas veces. Ella esa vez me contestó que estaba bien. Y después de eso, fuimos quedando en un sitio tras otro durante un mes, quedamos para comer normalmente en el Ichiraku ramen, cenar, ir al parque, ir a un acuario, y las misiones hacían que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos. Por eso, cada vez me sentía mejor estando con ella. Y ella parecía sentir lo mismo. Hace una semana me dijo que os dijéramos que estábamos saliendo juntos. Pero entonces a los tres días secuestraron a Sakura, y al día ella volvió ¿Recuerdas esto último? –preguntó Naruto mientras prácticamente acorraló a Hinata en la pared, ella había retrocedido durante todo el rato hasta que ahora estaban así. Ella se dedicó a asentir, mientras sentía el corazón destrozado, de no haberlo notado

-Sakura estaba triste, volvimos a quedar varias veces durante estos días, pero Sakura estaba triste, daba igual que hiciera, ella dijo que necesitaba recuperarse del shock del secuestro pero que estaba bien. Entonces esta tarde dijimos que estábamos saliendo, y luego de que te fueras tan de repente, Sakura me dijo que teníamos que hablar-

Así que es eso, empezó a pensar Hinata, él pensaba que quería hablar con él porque ella se había ido tan de golpe. No sabía si sentirse bien porque Sakura y Naruto hubieran cortado o sentirse triste porque Naruto no estaba bien y le estaba contando todo esto, que le dolía.

-Ella me dijo que no pudo salvarse ella misma del secuestro, tuvieran que salvarla. ¿Y sabes quién lo hizo?- preguntó Naruto, esperando que Hinata lo supiera. Naruto parecía tener ganas de llorar, tenía sus azules ojos cristalinos. Ella no contestó, se quedó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Fue el teme, él la salvó. Ella me dijo que nunca había dejado de amarlo, que se fue conmigo porque pensó que podría superarlo con alguien. Me dijo que es injusto que esté conmigo mientras está enamorado de otra persona, y que no quería hacerme daño, me quería demasiado para eso, por eso cortó- Naruto estaba ya llorando- ella se fue, dijo que iría buscarlo-

-¿Y me llamaste por qué querías desahogarte?- preguntó Hinata. Aunque después de oír lo último tenía sus dudas.

-No, quiero recuperarlas, por eso te pido a ti que vengas conmigo para ayudarme- le dijo Naruto. Ella sintió que el corazón se le rompía completamente ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Era su amiga, pero él solo quería que volviera con él ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Te ayudaré, Naruto- no debía pensar en eso, ella era su amiga, no podía dejarle irse sola en busca de Sasuke sin nadie más. Además, iría con Naruto, y con un poco de suerte, quizá él olvidara recuperar algo que nunca tuvo, y se enamorara de ella como Hinata siempre quiso. Quizá esta misión podría traer también al amigo perdido, quizá todo tiene un final feliz después de esto. No hay que irse por el camino fácil, hay que aguantar lo más duro, para luego disfrutar un final feliz.

La peli azul sin hablar dirigió a Naruto de nuevo al sillón, donde hizo que se sentara mientras seguía diciendo cosas que ella no entendía muy bien, o más bien no quería oír. Ella se sentó al lado suyo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de él mientras echaba una sonrisa falsa, para que él se sintiera mejor.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en las piernas de ella. Él seguía llorando simplemente, y ella sin decir nada empezó a acariciarle los cabellos rubios. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, ella le miraba desde arriba, cuando sintió que dos lágrimas le bajaban por la cara aún con la sonrisa en la cara, las lágrimas cayeron en la mejilla de él, confundiéndose con las lágrimas del chico. Hinata sintió que Naruto caía en los brazos de Morfeo, unos segundos antes de que ella también lo hiciera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se despertó, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Seguramente la resaca de ayer, recordó que había bebido. Sintió algo caliente debajo de su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el regazo de su amiga Hinata. Él se levantó para verla, y empezó a recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior y se sintió muy agradecido por ella.

-Pobrecita, no ha debido dormir bien en esa posición- Naruto cogió un cojín y tumbó a Hinata en el sillón con sumo cuidado y colocaba su cabeza en este. Después, él se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina muy feliz.

Después de media hora, ella abrió los ojos, estaba somnolienta, no reconoció el sitio, pero después se acordó de que había quedado dormida con Naruto. Vio que eran las 11 de la mañana, se levantó completamente para buscar a Naruto, cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda

-Mi espalda- ella estaba segura que se había dormido sentada, y seguramente es por eso que ahora tenía un terrible dolor de espalda ¿pero entonces por qué se había despertado tumbada?

-Hasta que despiertas- apareció Naruto por la puerta, con dos bandejas llenas de comida y un bol de leche- perdona por lo de ayer Hinata- intentó disculparse Naruto

-Está bien Naruto, no importa- dijo con una sonrisa

Ellos empezaron a tomarse el desayuno, tranquilamente, hasta que Hinata recordó algo de lo que hablaron a noche, y habló después de tragar la comida que tenía en la boca

-Debemos pensar en hacer las maletas- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, sin la característica inseguridad suya- y un buen lugar para empezar a buscar a Sakura

Naruto abrió sus ojos que brillaron con alegría al oír a Hinata y saber que lo que le contestó el otro día iba en serio

-¿En serio Hinata vendrás conmigo?- preguntó Naruto

-Claro Naruto, y será mejor que partimos cuanto antes, si no queremos que Sakura se vaya muy lejos- dijo Hinata.

Y es así como a la mañana siguiente estos dos personajes partieron en busca de sus dos amigos perdidos.

Esta noche partiría, le dijo a su familia que se iba de misión a llevar unos pergaminos, y que iría acompañada de Naruto, y que no se preocuparan por ella.

-Ahh… Hinata- empezó a Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando pedirle algo. Hinata solo volteó sabiendo lo que le pedía pedir

-Lo sé… prometo no decírselo a nadie

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata y Naruto andaban por la aldea oculta de la niebla, habían ido a un parque de la zona donde estaban paseando tranquilamente.

Pensando en las dos últimas semanas, no ha sido algo muy positivo. Hinata pasaba las noches con Naruto ya que si no éste bebía, pero por suerte, cada vez que Hinata llegaba veía que él estaba más ebrio cada vez más, hasta que un día finalmente los dejó. Eso puso muy feliz a Hinata. Además, él la invitaba cada vez que podía a pasear, a ir a algún sitio especial o simplemente a estar ambos juntos en una noche estrellada, lo que hizo crecer enormemente el sueño de Hinata

Los dos chicos pararon en ese momento a tomar un helado en un pequeño puesto que se encontraba en el parque.

Hinata, de cierta manera, quería que Naruto desistiera de su objetivo. Quería que se fijara en ella, que la viera y dijera un te quiero. Por eso, después de pedir el helado, se agarró de su brazo, pensando que así a los demás les parecería que ella era la novia de él. Ambos a la vez tenían una conversación muy amena, a Naruto no le molestaba el contacto de Hinata en absoluto.

Pero entonces fue cuando Naruto se paró en seco. Con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y mirando a un punto fijo en frente de él.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-preguntó Hinata mientras dejaba de sonreír y miraba a Naruto preocupada. Naruto había sentido la presencia de un chakra muy conocido para él, lentamente giró su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con ella.

-Sakura-chan- susurró Naruto, Hinata miró al mismo punto que él, para ver a su amiga con una sonrisa algo triste en la cara. Naruto no sabía que decir, lo único que tenía claro él es que su viaje no había sido en vano y logró encontrar a Sakura.

-¿A qué has venido, Naruto?- preguntó ella, cambiando su semblante a uno seguro mientras dirigía su mirada jade a Naruto.

-Vine por ti- cuando Hinata escuchó eso, sintió que su sueño se desmoronaba. El mundo que ella había creado tan fuerte e indestructible para que nada ni nadie lo rompiera, ahora hecho añicos. Pero su corazón se fracturó en mil pedazos al ver el extraño brillo que tenían los ojos, comprendió que en ningún momento él había olvidado el por qué había venido.

Sintió que ella sobraba. Prefería salir huyendo del lugar, casi como la cobarde que siempre se consideró ser, la misma chica débil, Naruto no sentiría que ella faltase, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de nuevo por su cara, pero siguió corriendo, sin saber qué pasó con Sakura y Naruto

Hinata después de correr, se metió en la habitación de hotel que había alquilado con Naruto. Allí se sentó en una silla donde los tres últimos días había desayunado con Naruto y se quedó así un buen rato, llorando, justo cuando empezó a llover.

En ese momento, el timbre de la habitación sonó. Hinata tenía miedo de que fuera Naruto y la viera en ese estado. Aún así, se lavó la cara lo mejor que pudo, fue a abrir la puerta pero en ese momento sus miedos volvieron a aflorar. Se quedó en la puerta, esperando que quien fuera que fuese se fuera.

-Hinata, se que estás ahí, abre la puerta- respondió una voz que Hinata conocía muy bien.

Pero ¿Qué hacía él aquí ahora? Tenía muchos asuntos pendientes para preocuparse por ella. Pocas veces él se había preocupado por ella para que le viniera a buscar hasta aquí. Pero sabía que ni ella misma podría engañar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Es por eso que abrió la puerta e intentó mostrarse lo más tranquila que pudo, como si no pasara nada.

-Hinata…- dijo él con sorpresa, al ver la piel de Hinata alrededor de sus ojos hinchada por llorar- has llorado¿verdad?

-¿A qué has venido, primo?- le preguntó Hinata a Neji, la persona que estaba delante de ella

-¿No me invitas a pasar?- preguntó Neji. Hinata se retiró del marco de la puerta para que su primo pudiera entrar con ella a la habitación. Hinata se sentó en la cama en la que ella dormía, mientras Neji se sentaba a su lado.

-Mira, Hinata, eres muy mala mintiendo, y no me creo eso de que vayas a ir a entregar unos pergaminos con Naruto, ya que si lo hicieras lo hubieras hecho con Kiba y Shino y nunca te abrías atrevido a preguntarle ayuda- empezó Neji- además, más extraño es que ya de toda casualidad la noche anterior se dé a conocer que Sakura ha desaparecido-

-Ha sido un cúmulo de casualidades, sí. Tenía que atreverme a decirle a Naruto que fuera conmigo aunque sea esa misión tan sencilla- dijo Hinata intentando hacer que su primo la creyera

-Pero, Hinata¿Qué documentos?- preguntó Neji, intentando desmontar la mentira de Hinata- En ningún momento la Gondaime te pidió tal cosa-

-yo…-empezó Hinata, cediendo a la inseguridad que la caracterizaba.

-Hinata, por favor, confía en mí, soy tu primo después de todo- le dijo Neji mientras agarraba las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.

-Ya veo… no puedo mentirte- Hinata rompió en llanto, mientras Neji le consolaba- ¡soy una tonta!

-Cuéntamelo todo Hinata- le animó Neji a empezar, y en ese momento entre sollozos, y como muchas otras veces, empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde que se encontró a Naruto borracho hasta lo que sucedió en el parque, mientras que Neji solo la escuchaba y abrazaba con fuerza sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado sin él enterarse, intentando encontrar una solución.

-Esto me pasa por imprudente, por intentar solucionar un problema que no era mío, por intentar hacer que Naruto desistiera, por hacer esto incluso sabiendo en lo profundo de mi corazón que iba a sufrir, por enamorarme sabiendo desde el principio que no iba a ser correspondida- terminaba Hinata- y encima ni siquiera pude mantener la promesa que le hice a Naruto de no decir nada

-Hinata, no importa era demasiado parea ti, de verdad siento que hayas pasado todo esto- solo atinó a responder Neji.

-No importa, tú no pudiste saber todo lo que ocurría, en verdad gracias por seguirme incluso hasta aquí- le agradeció ella entre sollozos

-Hinata, que sepas que pase lo que pase yo siempre te cuidaré ¿Vale? Puedes confiar en mí, incluso aunque las leyes de la familia secundaria y la primaria ya hayan desaparecido, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- le contestó Neji mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Ellos se separaron finalmente.

-Hinata, no pierdas las esperanzas, quizá él te corresponda, incluso por muy complicado que parezca- intentó animarla Neji

-No, es imposible, vi como la miraba, escuché lo que dijo cuando la vio y además…- entonces el teléfono celular de Hinata empezó a sonar.

Neji cogió el móvil que se encontraba en la mesilla al lado de la silla donde antes había estado Hinata, donde seguramente se lo había dejado nada más llegar.

-Teléfono de Hyuuga Hinata- respondió Neji. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la voz del otro lado del teléfono- ahora mismo te la paso.

-¿Quién es? Preguntó Hinata mientras dejaba de llorar un poco y miraba a su primo.

-Es él- contestó Neji, mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Hinata. Ella no quería coger, no estaba lista para eso, no podía hablar con él y escuchar algo que le rompería aún más, no podría mantener su propio autocontrol.

-No estoy preparada para esto- le respondió Hinata intentando que Neji no le diera el teléfono. Neji sabía que era lo que esperaba Hinata, un "ya podemos irnos, Sakura se vuelve con nosotros "o bien "volvemos a ser pareja, todo solucionado". Pero lo que Hinata iba a oír era algo que no se esperaba, por eso Neji la incitó a cogerlo aún más.

-Cógelo, sólo habla con él- dijo mientras Hinata definitivamente cogía el teléfono entre sus manos con temor, mientras se acercaba el auricular a la oreja.

-¿Hola? – preguntó Hinata lo más calmada que pudo.

-Hola, Hinata- la voz estaba entrecortada, pero estaba claro que era la de Naruto.

-¿Naruto? Parece que estás… oh no ¿has vuelto a beber?- preguntó Hinata al reconocer el tono de la llamada que recibió cuando todo esto empezó.

-Te necesito…- su voz seguía llorosa, pero estaba claro que él necesitaba su ayuda- estoy en el mismo sitio que cuando te fuiste, por favor ven pronto- en ese momento él colgó.

¿Por qué él estaba triste si ya había conseguido lo que quería¿Qué habrá ocurrido cuando ella abandonó el parque? Eran las preguntas que circulaban la cabeza de Hinata

-Hinata, irás- le ordenó prácticamente Neji. Mientras Hinata solo lo miraba sorprendida

-no, no puedo ir- contestó Hinata, intentando poner alguna excusa- me convertí en un paño de lágrimas y es por eso que sufrí tanto-

Neji seguía diciéndole que fuera, pero Hinata no dejaba de negarse, incluso en un momento le dijo a Neji que fuera él en su lugar, después de cinco minutos así, Neji le pegó una bofetada. Ante esto, Hinata se quedó sorprendida.

-Hinata, maldición, no pienses que es la persona más importante para ti. Piensa que es un amigo que te ha pedido auxilio por un maldito teléfono que te está esperando fuera, donde solo está lloviendo con una creciente fuerza y que solo te tiene a ti para ir, ya que él solo no va a volver- le dijo Neji.

Hinata se quedó muda unos instantes, pero luego relajó sus facciones a una sonrisa sincera, no podía estarle más agradecida a Neji por esas palabras

-Gracias, Neji- contestó ella antes de irse lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta, buscando a su amigo perdido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, no se había molestado ni en tomar un paraguas por llegar lo más pronto posible donde estaba él. Al rato llegó al parque, y empezó a buscar el sitio donde había dejado, se maldijo por lo bajo por no recordar el camino que había realizado para volver al hotel cuando se fue llorando

Al rato localizó el puesto donde compraron unos helados, y entonces se orientó hacia la dirección en la que habían ido corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían. Entonces fue cuando vio a Naruto, sentado en la sombra de un árbol, abrazándose las rodillas en busca de calor, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Ella más calmada se acercó a él. Naruto, al verla, se levantó y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla.

-Hinata…-empezó a decir Naruto. Mientras lloraba más fuerte.

-¿Qué sucedió, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata.

-Ella me dijo que forzó la situación, que no era justo que yo la amara sin que ella correspondiera, quiso cortar para no hacerme más daño- siguió Naruto con un susurro

-Naruto, lo hizo por no hacerte daño- intentó tranquilizarle Hinata, mientras le guiaba a él devuelta al hotel.

-Supongo que sí, pero no lo entiendo, me ha dejado confundido, no sé qué hacer- le dijo Naruto.

Durante el trayecto al Hotel, ambos iban abrazados, Naruto no paraba de decir cosas acerca de Sakura, y a Hinata le dolía saber que él no podía olvidarla, y por eso con la cabeza baja derramo otra lágrima, que Naruto no notó.

Cuando estaban a unas dos manzanas del hotel, Naruto dijo algo que llamó la atención a Hinata

-¿Sabes? En esa conversación de hace un rato, Sakura me dijo algo. Me dijo que el amor verdadero estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, que lo he tenido siempre al lado, pero no me he dado cuenta porque me fijaba en ella. Y que incluso ahora no lo veo- le dijo Naruto

¿Entonces, Sakura sabía¿Sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto¿Por eso cortó con él, porque sabía que ella, su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él? No, ella se fue porque quería ir a buscar a su alma gemela, que se fue mucho antes que ella. Por un momento, Hinata sospechó que ella y Naruto estaban en un juego que Sakura había inventado, y que todo lo que había ocurrido fuera para que se fijara en ella. Pero lo desechó pensando que ese no sería el estilo de Sakura de hacer las cosas.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, vio que Neji ya no estaba, se había ido seguramente porque la Gondaime le llamó.

-Soy un gran ninja, pero sin ella no soy nada, a nadie le importaría si muriese o no- dijo Naruto.

Esto no supo Hinata si la puso más furiosa, o la puso aún más triste. Por eso cerró un momento los ojos, mientras él seguía llorando. Estaban sentados en la cama, igual que cuando estuvo así con Neji, solo que Hinata estaba en el lugar donde se había encontrado su primo y él en el sitio que había ocupado ella. Quizá era hora de cambiar los puestos. No volvería a ser la misma chica que necesitaba apoyo de todos. Iba a empezar a devolver favores, empezando por alegrar a Naruto, una persona que siempre la inspiró a hacerse más fuerte incluso si las cosas le salían mal.

-No digas eso- dijo ella en un tono muy parecido a Neji, intentando coger fuerza- no lo digas porque ella se fue, hay gente que también te quiere, y no es justo que digas esas cosas por algo así- pero ella no pudo más bajó la cabeza por la que surgieron dos lágrimas.

Naruto se quedó sin habla, él se estaba desahogando con ella y de repente se da cuenta de que había lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, que lo que le había dicho le había dejado algo confundido. Naruto iba a replicar algo, pero Hinata siguió hablando

-Venga Naruto, vete a dormir- con la cabeza bajada dijo ella intentando que Naruto no viera sus lágrimas, aunque sin saber que era en vano- mañana pensarás mejor sin todo ese alcohol nublándote la razón.

Naruto fue guiado por Hinata hacia la cama, él se acostó, pensó que sería difícil dormir, igualmente cerró los ojos, intentando capturar el sueño.

-Porque me importas a mi- susurró Hinata, algo que Naruto oyó entre sueños. Hinata se fue acercando poco a poco, y pasó una mano por el rostro del rubio, cosa que hizo que él entreabriera los ojos- Me importas mucho, Naruto-kun… siempre te he amado- en ese momento logró que sus labios se juntaran en un roce, y luego Hinata se fue, sin saber que Naruto lo había oído, y sentido, todo.

-"Hinata… ¿-chan?- y en ese momento se quedó dormido, pensando en ella.\ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era por la mañana, sentía un ardor en la cabeza, seguramente la resaca de anoche. Entonces sintió un apretón cálido en su mano, alzó la vista para encontrarse a Hinata que estaba en una silla dormida, velando por su sueño, como muchas otras noches.

Las palabras que Hinata le susurró anoche volvieron a sus recuerdos, y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Ella le había cuidado, como una sombra, a animarle a decirle que no pasaba nada, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sin saber que ella le amaba de verdad. Acostó a la pelinegra en la cama, y luego pasó una mano por su rostro, que hizo que ella despertara

-Naruto-kun- dijo cuando vio el rostro, para ella borroso, del chico.

-Lo siento, Hinata-chan, siempre te lo hago pasar mal- dijo Naruto sonriendo con cariño hacia Hinata.

-No te preocupes, me pediste ayuda- Hinata recordó las palabras de su primo- y como eres mi amigo vine en tu ayuda

Ella sonrió dulcemente y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, que sonrojó un poco a Hinata. Entonces sonó el timbre de la habitación. Naruto fue a abrir. Hinata pensaba que la persona que había llamado era Neji, y que vendría a ver qué tal iban las cosas. Se levantó como pudo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, no fue otra que Sakura.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida de ver de nuevo a su amiga, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no pudo evitar recordar que él aún no podía olvidarla, y se sintió como un estorbo. Tenía que volverse a ir, pero esta vez lo haría como es debido, no huiría de nuevo.

-Naruto, creo que tenéis qué hablar- y Hinata pasó al lado de Sakura por la puerta. Naruto vio que cuando Hinata pasó a su lado sin saludarla, ella se entristeció un poco, ya que lo vio en sus ojos.

-Sakura- dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa hacia la chica, y sin ningún abismo de tristeza- siento no haberte saludado antes. Por favor, vuelve pronto a Konoha, de verdad se te extraña, no es lo mismo sin ti-

Sakura sonrió y vio como su mejor amiga se retiraba tranquilamente. No iba a detenerla, necesitaba decirle algo a Naruto, algo importante

-Yo…Naruto, siento lo que he hecho y todo lo que dije- dijo Sakura- pero aunque no me creas, lo hago por tu bien, y aunque no lo creas, por la de ella- dijo mirando a la dirección por donde Hinata había desaparecido. Entonces, Naruto recordó lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas, como Hinata le había cuidado, como hizo que dejara de beber, como hacía lo posible por animarle, y entonces fue cuando comprendió todo. Durante este tiempo, él se había estado enamorando de ella. Y ahora al ver a Sakura solo veía a una amiga buscando lo verdaderamente importante para ella, antes de que lo perdiera para siempre. Él iba a ayudarla a encontrarlo, pero no ahora, primero debía encontrar a su amor primero, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Naruto…-dijo al ver que él no contestaba.

-No te preocupes Sakura, creo que no te entendí, pero ahora lo he comprendido todo, lo he entendido. La verdad, te doy las gracias, porque si no quizá nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que de verdad importa, y es que mi felicidad siempre ha estado delante de mí- Naruto se fue corriendo del lugar, mientras le decía un adiós a Sakura, intentando seguir a la pelinegra. Sakura cerró la puerta del hotel.

-Al fin funcionó esto…- dijo al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata andaba tranquilamente por el parque donde antes Naruto había estado. Entonces, sonó el teléfono de Hinata

-¿Qué ocurrió al final?- preguntó la voz de Neji por el celular.

-Tenías razón primo, al ir por otros motivos, siento que no duele tanto, es más me siento bien de haber ayudado a un amigo. Igualmente, sabía que pasaría- dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué cosa previste, Hinata?- preguntó Neji

-Ella, Sakura, estuvo en el hotel. Vino a por él- dijo Hinata, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Hinata¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Neji, algo preocupado.

-Simplemente me fui, ellos necesitaban hablar- en ese momento, Hinata sintió una presencia extraña, pero que le resultaba familiar. Neji le estaba diciendo por el teléfono que no se preocupaba, que sabía que en el fondo Naruto la amaba, aunque ella no estaba escuchando, estaba intentando saber de quién era esa presencia.

Entonces, alguien apareció delante de ella. Hinata estaba sola en a saber que sitio del parque, debido a que era muy temprano. Ella se asustó, pero cuando el individuo salió de las sombras, aún se tensó más.

-Hinata… ¿hm?- dijo el individuo.

-Neji, tengo que dejarte- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono a la vez que Neji le preguntaba un por qué.

-Así que también es cierto que tú estás aquí… ¿verdad?- Hinata dijo mientras encaraba al chico que estaba delante suyo.

**Continuará**

Guau, llevo trece páginas con esto, lo siento, sé que para vosotros debe de ser muy pesado leer tanto. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo hasta aquí.

Ahora, una cosa¿Quién será el personaje que se encontró Hinata en el parque?

Dejen RR…

….

…

Nah, era broma, este fic es un One-shot, el final ya está cerca, no faltan más de dos páginas. Igualmente, por favor, cuando comentéis decidme quien creíais que era el misterioso individuo ¿ok?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Al fin te encuentro- dijo el misterioso pelinegro que estaba delante suyo (¿os hacéis una idea de quién es? XD)

Hinata se puso en pose de lucha, mientras activaba el Byakugan. Él le miró con indiferencia, casi esperando a que ella le atacara, pero Hinata no se movió, se quedó quieta, también esperando el ataque del traidor de la hoja (NY: Oh, vamos, ya es lógico) que se encontraba a tres metros de distancia de ella.

-Hinata, no he venido a luchar contra ti, solo he venido a hablar contigo- dijo él, haciendo que la chica bajara la guardia, extrañada, pero fueron unos instantes para que Hinata volviera a su pose defensiva.

-¿Para qué ibas a hablar conmigo? Nunca lo has hecho, nunca me has percatado, y yo tampoco- dijo Hinata.

El misterioso chico suspiró, la verdad esto le parecía una molestia, una auténtica molestia, mucho más que Sakura (Si aquí no lo habéis adivinado… en el siguiente párrafo de Hinata lo sabréis)

-Sé lo que ha pasado, os he estado vigilando, a ti y al dobe- dijo él- y siempre he sabido que, por lo menos, te sientes atraído por él-

Hinata definitivamente bajó la guardia completamente. No esperaba ningún ataque del enemigo, se quedó mirándole. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Y ¿Qué iba a decirle?

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Sasuke?- preguntó Hinata, rendida. Él se sentó en un banco que estaba entre ambos, ella hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron así durante un rato, parecía que Sasuke estuviera pensando que hacer o decir.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- volvió a repetir ella, intentando sacar alguna palabra del pelinegro.

-Lo que te voy a decir te lo digo como compañero que fui de Naruto en su tiempo- empezó Sasuke- él… al principio y de una manera que solo él sabe cómo te apreciaba. Oí de parte de Sakura que hizo ese juramento contra Neji de vencerle al ver como tú salías herida-

Sasuke empezó su discurso así, luego parecía estar pensativo, miró al cielo, luego volvió a bajar la cabeza, parecía nervioso. Hinata solo le miraba casi con curiosidad mientras esos recuerdos que el Uchiha describía venían a su memoria.

-Y después de lo que ocurrió ahora, estas dos semanas, se ve que Naruto de cierta manera te quiere. No sé de qué manera pero… lo hace- siguió Sasuke- por eso, no te preocupes, Naruto tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que tú siempre has estado allí para ayudarle- dijo Sasuke

Hinata se sorprendió por ello. Sasuke la miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros, a ver qué pensaba ella sobre lo que había dicho… o que al menos dijera algo para romper el incómodo silencio en el cual se encontraban. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, Sasuke…- dijo Hinata, mientras se levantaba. Él también se levantó, iba a decirle otra cosa, cuando una voz muy empalagosa los interrumpió

-¡Sasuke!- se oyó de una pelirroja que venía corriendo hacia ellos- te he estado buscando por todos sitios, vuelve que te estamos esperando- la chica llevaba unas gafas en la mano. Hinata no la reconoció, ni siquiera su fuente de Chakra, nada. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que la veía.

-Hinata, me tengo que ir. Lo siento, sé que quieres pedirme que vuelva a Konoha, pero no puedo, no hasta que ella terminado mi venganza, pero volveré- Sasuke se fue por unos árboles cercanos fuera del camino, mientras la chica pelirroja se enfadada e iba detrás de él.

-pobre Sakura, Sasuke ya se ha echado novia y ella no lo sabe… le va a doler tanto como a mí me dolió lo de ella- Hinata siguió avanzando, cuando recordó de nuevo todos esos momentos tristes que pasó con Naruto, pero no puede evitarlo.

Ella se sentó en otra banca cercana, mientras pensaba en sus cosas, estaba pensando que Sakura volvió para pedirle disculpas a Naruto y que volvieran a salir, por eso no puedo evitar llorar más fuerte, desahogándose en la banca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era mediodía y Naruto seguía buscando a Hinata por todas partes, después de una hora decidió buscarla en el parque porque una vez dijo que era hermoso, y pensó que pudo haberse ido aquí.

Al rato, y como predijo, se encontró con ella sentada en una banca, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando al suelo. Naruto se acercó con cuidado hacia ella mientras le daba un pañuelo. Ella se sorprendió por verlo ahí, pero no dijo nada. Cogió el pañuelo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Hinata, en serio- dijo Naruto- te lo he hecho pasar mal durante todo este tiempo, sin valorar que tú estabas a mi lado ayudándome siempre.

-Naruto, yo- Hinata no entendía por qué estaba allí, se supone que tenía que estar con Sakura celebrando que habían vuelto a ser pareja, pero no le preocupo, tenía que decírselo ahora, o no podría decírselo nunca.

-Yo, Naruto, tengo que decirte algo- y volvió a ser la niña de 12 años que nunca dejó de ser, una niña que era algo insegura. Pero tenía que tragarse su inseguridad para decir estas palabras, él tenía que saberlo, no más silencio. Incluso Sasuke le dijo que no se preocupara, y su primo, una persona muy importante para ella. Tenía que hablar.

-Yo, Naruto. Desde que tengo 12 años, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, tú siempre me has iluminado para que mejorara, para que fuera mejor persona, para hacerme más fuerte. Y pensé que si te seguía hasta aquí, aunque fuera en la búsqueda de Sakura, quizá, tenía la esperanza de que tú vinieras a mí, que te enamoraras de mí como yo lo estoy contigo. Pero entiendo que no es suficiente, solo me hizo daño a mi misma-

-Hinata, lo sé, ahora lo entiendo, siempre has estado enamorada de mi, pero yo no he querido darme cuenta, por eso te pido lo siento, perdóname por todo. Ahora, Hinata, me he dado cuenta. Siempre te he querido, desde ese día en las pruebas de Chunin, siempre he querido estar contigo, pero confundí a Sakura con una atracción enfermiza que tenía siempre con ella. Pero ahora sé que te amo. Por eso, volvamos juntos, volvamos de nuevo a Konoha ahora ¿Bien?

Hinata no puedo estar más feliz, sonrió de felicidad, contenta de que Naruto le correspondiera al fin, de saberlo. Por eso ella se tiró encima de él para abrazarlo. Ambos estaban felices, nunca más volverían a separarse. Ahora, era tiempo de volver a casa, donde sus vidas continuarían, pero con sus destinos entrelazados. Y por fin, ambos saliendo del sombrío túnel en el que se habían metido.

**Fin**

15 Páginas para un capítulo, tengo nuevo record, prácticamente he doblado lo que suelen ser mis capítulo (de 7 o 8 páginas) bueno, que decir que me encantan el Naruhina, hubiera sido mi pareja favorita, si no fuera porque amo lo trágico (y por eso mi pareja favorita es el sasusaku) por eso en casi todos mis fics tiene que salir esta pareja, porque al adoro.

Espero que me digan que les pareció. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
